She had me at hello
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: "Elliot, this is your new partner Olivia Benson. " No matter how hard Elliot tried he couldn't keep his eyes off of his new partner. He was married to Kathy, but they Weren't getting along and they both knew they were on the verge of a divorce. Eventually E/O Rated T for now.
1. Nice to meet you

_**Don't own any of the characters! Wish I did! First fanfic! hope you like it!**_

_**NYPD**_

"Elliot, this is your new partner. Her name is Olivia Benson." Cragen said.

Elliot was a handsome man married to Kathy Stabler and no children. His marriage was on the rocks. He didn't trust Kathy. she cheated on him before.

"Hello Olivia, welcome to SVU." He stuck out his hand and she took it and then said "nice to meet you Elliot, and thanks I'm glad to be here. " Her eyes twinkled and it made Elliots heart flutter.

Olivia was never married but engaged once. She never met that certain someone so to speak. Olivia released Elliot's hand and looked up at Cragen, but Elliots eyes stayed locked on Olivia. Cragen cleared his throat and brought Elliot back to the real world.

"So now that you to become acquainted you have a case. A woman was raped and beaten. She's at the hospital and is only 23 years old. Her name is Casey Bevard." Cragen said.

"Okay sounds good I'll drive" Elliot said.

"just so you know I'm only letting you drive because I don't know how to get to the hospital. " Olivia said and smiled sweetly at Elliot causing his heart to melt. He smiled back, they headed out to the car.

She asked "so what's your story? Are you married? Any kids?" "yes I'm married, her name is Kathy, but we don't have any kids, what about you?" "No I'm not married or have any kids, But I was engaged once." Elliot thought how could a woman so beautiful not be taken?

" Okay so what made you want to come SVU?" This question took Olivia by surprise and Elliot could tell so he then said "oh, I'm sorry you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no it's okay you're my partner you should know. "She paused. "My mother was raped and I'm the result. I grew up with her hating me, I think that she saw him in me. "

Olivia started to tear up and Elliot put a reassuring hand on her thigh and said "it's okay Liv, I couldn't even pretend like I know how that feels, but look at you now you're accomplished, intelligent, beautiful and sexy."

Before he could even process what he said Olivia was blushing she said "no one has ever called me Liv... I like it, and uh no one has ever called me sexy either."

" I don't understand why, you are clearly very sexy." Elliot couldn't believe he actually just said that out loud, but Olivia blushed even more. "Thanks El" She said and smiled.

**_Hospital_**

They pulled up to the hospital and got out. They asked what room Casey Bevard was in. then they headed to room at 375. They walked in to see a girl asleep.

She woke up and said "are you the police? "

"Yes I detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. " Elliot was too busy admiring how Olivia took charge to even say anything.

"El? Are you okay? Olivia said

"WHA...? Oh yeah Liv I'm good, So Casey what do you remember? "Olivia smiled at Elliot and turned back to Casey.

"Well last night I was walking home... " Casey began to tell Olivia and Elliot everything she remembered about the night before.

When they were done they told Casey that when she was released to go to the station and they would finished their questioning and she would get with the sketch artist. Casey agreed, then Olivia and Elliot left and headed to the car.

"So could we get some coffee on our way back to the station? "Olivia asked

"yeah, I could go for cup rite about now."

The rest of the ride was quiet. So Elliot turned on the radio and heart was on. It was one of Elliot's favorite songs but he was afraid to start singing because of Olivia, but he figured she is my partner now and she will need to know how dorky I am at one point or another. So he turned it up and started singing Barracuda.

Olivia was laughing so hard she started to cry. She put her hand over his and looked at him and said "El? How did I get so lucky and get a partner is amazing as you?" She looked into his eyes he couldn't help but smile and said "no Liv, I think I'm the lucky one." Olivia started to blush.

Then Elliot's phone started to Ring he picked it up, It was Kathy. "hi Kathy." ..."I don't know what time I'm going to be home " then Olivia heard screaming at the other End of the call. "Listen Kathy we just got a new case and I don't..." He was called by more yelling "my new partner"..."her name is Olivia " And again screaming than a click.

"Liv I'm sorry"

"don't be it's not your fault, shit happens." she said with a smile.

"It's just she doesn't trust ME, but she's the one who cheated, not me! "

All Olivia did was take his hand in hers and said "listen it will be okay if it works out great and if it doesn't it was for the best. "

Elliot just smiled and they got out of the car and got coffee then headed back to the station.

ill try to Update as often as possible! ㈳5


	2. She kicked me out

_**Don't own any of the characters. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing when I found that I had 10 followers I almost cried thank you guys so much!**_

_**NYPD**_

When they arrived at the station Olivia sat at her desk and looked over at Elliot. He was looking at a picture of himself and Kathy.

He let out a breath and then looked at Olivia.

She asked "is everything okay El?"

"No I don't think so"

"you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I think it's about time I told someone."

Olivia smiled and they went into a interrogation sat across from one another.

Elliot said "about a year ago I was undercover, and Kathy didn't know when I would be coming home. I had been under for about a month and we had just taken them down and I was so tired I went straight home. I didn't even think about calling her. So when I got home, I walked into my house and I just went to my room." Elliot paused "and I found Kathy in bed with another man. I was too upset and tired to yell, I just walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. At This Point I Was Crying and I Just Said 'It's over ' and Put My Ring on the Dresser and Walked out. "

"oh El! I'm so sorry, but if you don't mind my asking why did you go back to her? "

"Well she said she was sorry and that the time I thought I couldn't live without her I loved her..." He trailed off.

"what do you mean 'loved'?"

"Honestly I don't know I mean yes I love her, but I don't think she knows what she puts me through. I can't trust her liv, I don't know what to do."

"El I've never been in this situation before, but I think you should do what your heart tells you."

"I don't think I should do what my heart is telling me to do right now."

"Why El? "

"No reason, but I got to go I am going to go talk to Kathy. "

"Okay if you need me to stop by my apartment."

"Okay thanks liv"

"Yeah, no problem El"

"Bye liv "

Elliot walked out. A few minutes later Olivia walked out and headed home.

**_Stabler Household_**

"Elliot, we need to talk "

"what about Kathy? "

"I think you need to move out. "

"Why? We got this house together! " his voice began to rise.

"Why don't you leave just for now!"

"Are you kidding me Kathy?!"

"Elliot just go!"

"Why? Why should I have to leave?"

"Because I don't want to be with you anymore! I don't love you!"

Then a man walked out of the bedroom "really Kathy, REALLY! "

"I'm sorry Elliot... "

"Okay, that's a lie you're not sorry. If you were really sorry you wouldn't tell me to leave my own DAMN HOUSE!"

"You know what Elliot just leave! "

"Okay Kathy whatever you want!" and with that Elliot left. He didn't know what else to do and even though he just met Olivia he thought she was only one he could to go to.

_**Olivia's Apartment**_

He arrived at Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door. He didn't realize how late it was until she opened the door and a pair of sweats and a long sleeves. "El? Is that you? "Olivia said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes it is I...I should go." He turned to leave but Olivia grabbed his arm and said "no, don't go you must of came here for some reason. So please come in. "

Elliot could only just stand there. Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him into her apartment. "Come sit on the couch. "She said patting the couch cushion, he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What's on your mind El?"

"Well... Kathy kicked me out. "

"What!?, Why would she do that?."

"liv, she said she didn't love me anymore. "

Elliot was on the verge of tears. Olivia pulled him into a hug and said "El I'm so sorry! Listen you can say as long as you would like."

"Thanks liv... But I can't do that to you. "

"El it's fine and I'm sure David won't mind. "

"Who is David? "

"He's just my boyfriend. "

"Liv then I really can't say. "

"El, I'm not going to let you stay in some hotel. "

"Liv you have a boyfriend I can't... I won't!"

"Yes! Elliot you will, you're my partner " Olivia's voice started to rise.

"okay, okay ill stay."

"Thank you, I will go get you some blankets and a pillow. "

She left for a second and came back with a pillow and blankets.

"So um... where is this David guy? "

"He's asleep in the other room. "

"Oh okay... So is this your apartment or his? "

"It's mine he just stays the night every so often. "

"Okay, I just feel as though I'm not welcome. "

"EL! You are my partner and I would do anything for you!" She said then kissed him on the cheek and then said "good night El I see you in the morning "

" good night liv and thanks."

"No problem El " she walked into her room and shut the door.

**I will update soon! **? ?

**Please review! **


	3. I will never ever leave you ever again

**_I do not own any of the characters. I'll try to update every day but once the lacrosse season starts it will probably more like once a week. please review! I hope you enjoy! :)_**

**_Two months later_**

**_Olivia's apartment_**

"LISTEN OLIVIA I WANT HIM OUT!"

"Please David doesn't have anywhere else to go" then he hit her again. He was doing it more and more often now.

"David please stop!" Olivia started to cry

"I WANT HIM OUT OLIVIA, NOW! "

"This is my house and I would do with it what I want, David you are not in control of me! "He start to shake her and said "YES I AM! "

Just then Elliot came in through the door. He just turned around and saw Olivia crying and David shaking her. He ran over and said "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

He released Olivia as soon as he heard his Elliot's voice rise. Elliot got between him and Olivia and put up protective hand on her.

"What you think you doing?" David was silent.

" I believe I asked you a question! "

"Well I wasn't doing anything I was talking to MY girlfriend"

"It didn't look like talking to me."

"Tell him Olivia! "

They both looked at her and she just looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes and he knew everything."I think you should leave. "

"Why? Olivia is my girlfriend, I will leave when she tells me to."

"Listen liv is in no shape to tell you to leave. Now you can go or I will make you go. "

David swung at Elliot, he dodged it and then punch him square in the jaw. "Now I think you should leave."

He just left he knew he would not be able to take Elliot. After he left Elliot turned around and hugged Olivia and let her cry they stood there for about half an hour then they went to the couch. Elliot helped Olivia, and asked "liv, why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you. "Tears formed in his eyes.

" El I couldn't I didn't want you involved i felt so helpless! I knew what to do this ever happened, but when it started I didn't know what to do." She began to cry harder.

"Oh liv, I'm so sorry! I will never ever leave your side ever again, even though I've only known you for a few months I care about you and your safety. "Olivia looked up into his eyes and they just looked each other until a Elliot's phone rang.

"Stabler? "..."Yes, well Captian I think the Benson and I are going to stay home today and tomorrow." ..."Okay thanks Captain. "He turned to Olivia

"captain said we can have the rest of today and tomorrow off. "Olivia smiled and said "thanks El, this means a lot. "

"No problem Liv, why don't we order some Chinese? "

"Yeah sounds good! Uh... Can we also watch a movie? "

"Yeah anything for you. "

They ordered Chinese and settled down and watch a nightmare on Elm Street. (1987). As they watched, Olivia Would cuddle up to Elliot when she got scared.

When the movie was over Olivia had fallen asleep on Elliot. So Elliot turned off the television and carried her to her bed. He laid her down, Tucked her in and give her a kiss on the forehead.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

The next morning olivia woke up in her bed. She walked out to the kitchen and started some coffee. She saw Elliot asleep on the couch. She decided to let him sleep, was Saturday and neither of them were on call. After she finished her coffee she decided to make breakfast. She figured the aroma of bacon would wake him up. She cooked bacon, eggs and toast and by the time she was done Elliot was wide awake.

"Morning Liv" He sat in a happy voice

"hey El, are you hungry? "

"Are you kidding? I'm always hungry! "They both laughed. Olivia poured Elliot a cup.

"So what do you want to do today liv? "

"I'm not sure... Is there anything you want to do? "

"Nothing really, we can say home if you want."

"Okay sounds good, maybe we can go out to dinner? "Elliot smiled at the thought of going out with Olivia and said "yeah I would love to go out to dinner with you. "Olivia smiled "okay it's a date... I mean it's you know a dinner between two partners."

Elliot smiled at Olivia's nervousness. "It's okay liv, I get what you meant. "

"Okay good "they smiled at each other. Elliot's phone started to ring

"Stabler? "

..."Hi Kathy "

..."no I can't it's your weekend, and I'm busy. "

..."Kathy you don't control me. I am a grown man"

..."Sorry Kathy, but I can't help you out tonight. "

..."Goodbye Kathy. "

..."Listen I'm going to date okay I cant help you GOODBYE! "

Then Elliot hung up on Kathy. Olivia couldn't help but smile When Elliot called a dinner date. It was only noon and Olivia wanted to get a new dress for dinner.

"El I need to run to the store. I'll be back in a few hours"

"okay liv see you soon. "

Olivia grabbed her purse been headed out her apartment door. She got her car and headed to the mall. When she got there she saw a beautiful black tight dress. She went in the store and tried it on, it fit her in all the right places and showed just a little cleavage. She went and got lunch from the food court then walked around some more. She then saw bright red stilettos and had to get them. They matched perfectly to her dress.

While Olivia was shopping Elliot made dinner reservations. He stopped by his house and got one of his nice suits I picked out a red tie. He Went back to her apartment. She was already home.

"hey liv, we have reservations at 6. "

"Oh hey El, it's 4:30 now so i have plenty of time to get ready."

"Sounds good liv, See you at 5:30. "

Olivia then walked into her bedroom to get ready.

**_What did you think? Please review!_**


	4. Interrupted dinner

_**Sorry I took so long to update I've been really busy with lacrosse and schoolwork. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**_

Olivia putting the finishing touches on her hair. She had her makeup done and she slipped on her stilettos. She opened her bedroom door and saw Elliot. He looked so handsome that it took her breath away. Just then Elliot turned around and saw Olivia in a tight black dress and red heels, Elliot's mouth dropped open.

"El are you okay?"

Elliot couldn't even respond

"Elliot?"  
Olivia put her hand on her shoulder.

"What?" he said in a quiet tone

"Are you ready to go? Or would you like to keep staring?" Olivia smirked

"Oh, Uh yeah we should" Elliot turned bright red.

"Well if you haven't figured it out yet, Liv you look amazing"

"Thanks El you look great too."

He opened the door for her to get into the car. They drove to the restaurant where Elliot had made reservations.

"Where are we going El?"

"It's a surprise"

He took her hand in his and kissed it. He looked over at her and she was smiling.

They arrived at the restaurant.

"Oh my Elliot!" Olivia was so shocked.

They walked in and a lady asked "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under Stabler."

"Oh yes I see it here, follow me." She said with a smile.

They walked out of the restaurant.

"El where are we going?"

Elliot didn't respond he just smiled. They walked to a patio with one table and candles.

"Elliot you didn't have to do this"

"Yes Liv I did, I'm sorry for not helping you sooner. I should have been there for you." Elliot started to tear up.

"El it's not your fault"

"I know I just feel like if I would have noticed…" He was cut off by Olivia's hand over his mouth.

"Listen El…Stop please. I hate to see you beat yourself up over this. Look I'm fine, and that's because of you. I will always be protected and that's because I have you. Okay?"

"Okay Liv"

Elliot Pulled out Olivia's seat and she sat down. He then went and sat down at the other end of the table. They Ordered there food and just made small talk.

"Elliot that was amazing! Thank you, it was one of the best nights I've ever had." She blushed a little bit.

"No problem Liv I had a great time too."

He smiled and took her hand as they walked out.

"We have one more stop Liv."

"What? El no, you have done so much for me already!"

"Liv I want to, Come on its only 10."

Olivia smiled she couldn't argue with him.

"Okay"

They drove to an indoor garden when they got there Elliot covered Olivia's eyes.

"El let me see!"

"No it's a surprise." He whispered Olivia could feel his breath on her neck, it sent chills down her spine. They walked into a room that was covered with water lilies it had a pond. Elliot removed his hands Olivia gasped.

"Elliot it's beautiful!"

Elliot smiled at her.

"I was hoping you would like it"

"Where did you find this place?"

"Well my father took my mother here when he proposed and on their first date."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

She looked at him; they just kept looking deep in each other's eyes. Elliot slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, Elliot leaned in to kiss her she was leaning to meet him halfway. They both jumped when Elliot's phone rang.

"Liv I'm sorry."

She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it El"

Elliot picked up the phone. "Stabler? Do you need Benson too? Okay we will be there a soon as we can. Bye Capitan"

"Liv we have a case. Capitan says he sorry, but he needs his to best to work it"

She tried to put on a smile on her face but Elliot could tell she was upset.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you."

Olivia smiled at the thought.

"Thanks El, but what are we going to tell Munch and Fin because you know they will ask questions?"

"I don't know, we could lie. I mean after all it was just dinner."

"That's true."

They arrived at the crime scene. Fin saw Olivia first.

"Whoa! Who are you looking so fine for?"

"No one I was out to dinner."

Fin rolled his eyes. "Okay sure Olivia."

Melinda was already examining the body.

"Hey Liv, Looking good. Dressed up for anyone special?"

"I was just out to dinner, what do we have?"

Melinda knew better than to push.

"Lacerations on her neck I can't be sure that the cause of death. She has bruising on her inner thighs. We might have fluids; I will do the autopsy tomorrow.

"Okay sounds good."

"Why you looking so good El? Kathy taking you back?" Munch said sarcastically

"No. I was out to dinner."

"With who?"

"No one. What do we have?"

"Well Melinda thinks she may have been strangled. She appears to be in her 20's there was no wallet or purse."

"Was she dumped here?"

"It appears so; this is off of the main trail."

"Okay who is lead?"

"Capitan want you and Liv."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia then came over to Munch and Elliot.

"Elliot are you ready to go?"

Before Elliot could respond Munch cut in.

"Wait you came here together?"

"Yes I picked her up on my way here." Elliot responded

"Okay sure El." Munch said with a smirk on his face.

"No, he did I had just gotten home. Plus we live in the same house Munch. You knew that."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Yeah… Let's go Liv"

"Okay bye Munch, see you tomorrow."

Elliot and Olivia left the crime scene and went home for some well needed Rest.

_**I will update soon! Please R&R!**_


End file.
